weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Galaxion
Galaxion is a Geeman who is very prideful of himself. He can also be a jerk, and some people had speculated that Galaxion is likely evil. Galaxion has never been seen without his glasses on, which had gotten people thinking what might be behind it. Rumorgee made a rumor that there's nothing behind it, and that there are only dark eye sockets in the place of where his eyes should be at, but that rumor is unconfirmed. Galaxion dislikes Weegee and the Weegee Gods a lot, and constantly rants about them, and how he is the true creator and god of the multiverse. This only made people angry, and started more rumors about Galaxion. Rumorgee struck again by making a rumor that Galaxion may secretly have a reason to dislike Weegee and the Weegee Gods. In response to this Galaxion beat Rumorgee to a bloody pulp in the middle of the streets. Speaking of which, Galaxion constantly picks fights with people who would demolish him, because of this Galaxion never truly had his moment, and this caused him to be somewhat depressed. Although in order to prove himself the strongest he started to train until one day he proves himself to be strong. There's another rumor that Galaxion had his soul absorbed by an unknown force, and would be stronger if that had not happened. These rumors have been confirmed as real by several sources, which shocked everyone as they don't know how Galaxion is even alive. Backstory Not much is known about Galaxion's past, and it's mostly speculation. However that didn't stop people from making rumors. People seem to agree upon that there's a reason that Galaxion heavily dislikes Weegee, and that he had his soul absorbed by an unknown force. It's also confirmed that Galaxion fought and killed his brother Photohon at one point. Nowadays, Galaxion constantly rants about how he is stronger then anyone in the multiverse. Which usually made people angry, but that didn't stop Galaxion from training to prove himself. Powers Beam Sword: Galaxion has the ability to use his energy, and create swords out of it. They are incredibly lethal to anyone who is weaker then Galaxion, but to anyone who is stronger it won't be as lethal. Wormhole Generation/Summoning: Galaxion has the ability to summon wormholes, and these wormholes take Galaxion wherever he wants to go. It's also a reason why Galaxion is alive after all of his countless fights, since he summons one when he's in a losing battle. Duplication: This ability is usually used whenever Galaxion is fighting a weaker opponent. However there is a flaw to this ability as when he does this he splits his power in half. Which is why he only uses it against weaker opponents. Absorbing Blasts: This technique is usually used when Galaxion is in a losing fight against someone. Also this ability also has a flaw to where he cannot use it against massive scaled attacks. Mind Invasion: Galaxion rarely uses this technique as he only uses it against people who he despises the most. However if the persons mind is strong enough they can defend themselves from this attack. Transformations Galaxion can't use these forms as his soul had been absorbed. In fact even his base would be a lot stronger if his soul was never absorbed. Godly Vengeance Galaxion: This form is feared by a lot of people. The strength of this form is currently unknown, but what is confirmed though is that Galaxion is a whole lot stronger then he was before. Rumorgee made a theory that Galaxion would reach levels of a Demi-God if he uses this form. People don't like to believe the rumor, but they still hope that it is false. Relationships Weegee: Galaxion hates Weegee for seemingly no reason. As rumors do say Galaxion hates Weegee for a reason after all, but again the rumors are not confirmed at all. However as of now Weegee has heard of the rants Galaxion makes, and plans to put a stop to it before he may gain an audience... Rumorgee: Galaxion despises Rumorgee as he won't shut up on making rumors about him, and whenever Galaxion sees Rumorgee he literally turns the opposite direction as he knows Rumorgee would just make another random rumor about him. Currently, Galaxion is making plans on murdering Rumorgee, but he doesn't know what day to kill him on. Weegee Gods: Similar to Weegee, Galaxion hates the Weegee Gods. He constantly tells random people bad things about the gods, and how they aren't the "real" gods. In fact, Galaxion had the guts to put up a sign mocking Pureegee himself. This didn't sit well for a lot of people... Photohon: Galaxion is brothers, with Photohon but they hate each other a lot. Since Galaxion had once killed Photohon in one of his many lives. This had gotten them in a massive rivalry lasting for years. Category:Enemies of Weegee Category:Mean Weegees Category:Non-Recolors